


Mix CD

by PrinceAcidKitten



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Actually just the one, Fluff and a little Angst, Larry tries to be romantic, M/M, What's more romantic than a mix CD?, mix CDs, sal is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceAcidKitten/pseuds/PrinceAcidKitten
Summary: Larry decides to confess his feeling to Sal.. through a mix CD





	Mix CD

**Author's Note:**

> Larry is me trying to be romantic lmao

Larry had been thinking about this for a while, confessing to Sal. He just wanted it to be over with so he could deal with the rejection and move on with their friendship because Sal was cool and wouldn’t let something like Larry being romantically attracted to him ruin their friendship. But.. a part of him hoped Sal would actually like him back, what if he did and he was expecting a grand gesture or something? Larry wasn’t a super flashy guy, he didn’t know how to be romantic. So he did the most romantic thing he could think of, he made him a mix CD. What’s more intimate than picking out specific songs specially for one person. He had all the songs picked out and there were ten of them. The first nine were normal, including Sal’s favorite Sanity’s Fall song, but the last one, the one Sal would hear last and be left with once the music stopped was different. Number ten was a love song. What song could Larry possibly pick that explicitly stated how he felt about Sal for him? It’s cheesy as hell but he picked “Can’t Help Falling in Love” by Elvis Presley. 

Larry had been waiting all day for the right moment to give it to him and they were on their way home from school already, if he didn’t give it to him soon he knew he never would and Ash would never let him live it down. He was apprehensive about telling her and Todd in the first place but frankly if he didn’t tell someone he would have gone nuts. He also needed Todd’s help with actually putting the songs on the CD so he would have had to tell him anyway. 

“Hey um, Sal?”

Sal looked up at Larry “Yeah?”

“I uh, I have something for you I’ll give it to you when we get to the apartments.”

“You have someone for me? What’s the occasion?” Larry could hear the smile in his voice.

“I just wanted to give you something, I don’t know, do I need a reason?” He was a bit defensive, which threw Sal off. 

“I mean I guess not, I just wish I could have got something for you.” He gently nudged Larry’s side with his elbow 

The brunet couldn’t help the blush that spread over his cheeks, of course Sal wanted to get him something in return. “You don’t have to worry about getting anything for me, I just.. I wanted you to have this.” 

The shorter boy just shrugged “Alright man, whatever you say.” He laughed a bit. 

It wasn’t much longer before they reached the apartments and stopped by the door. Larry dug in his bag and presented a CD protected by a plastic case.

“It’s nothing super fancy but it was made with a lot of love.” He said awkwardly, holding out the CD to Sal with one hand the other rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Sal took it from him with both hands, holding it like it was precious to him. “You made me a mix CD?” He asked softly.

“Yeah, I picked all the songs on there specifically for you.”

Sal hugged him suddenly “this is so sweet dude, thank you. I can’t wait to listen to this.”

Larry hugged him back happily. “You’re welcome man, tell me what you think when you finish yeah?” 

“I know I’ll love it, I love everything you make.”

“Dude I’m blushing.”

They laughed together at that, comfortable and familiar. After that they went their separate ways to their apartments. 

Larry sat on his bed restlessly bouncing his leg for the first ten minutes, he knew it would take a while before Sal got through the whole CD but he was anxious for the reaction. What if he hated it? What if he didn’t even get that it was a confession and just thought Larry was weird for putting an Elvis song at the end of a CD full of metal? He decided he needed something else to focus on. He turned on his stereo and played some Sanity’s Fall as loud as it would go. He laid on his bed with his eyes closed, just listening to the music for a while before he began to grow restless again. Hopping up from his spot on his bed he made his way to his easel and resumed working on the painting he’d started the night before. It was a painting of Sal, kind of. It was a painting of how Sal made him feel in brilliant blue. To anyone else you’d never guess but to him it was Sal. 

Larry had just finished the painting when he heard the crackle of the walkie talkie. “Hey um.. Larry face?” Came Sal’s voice. 

That didn’t sound good. Larry rushes over to his talkie and replied. “Uh, Yeah?”

“I loved it but-“ that’s not a good sign. “What was with the love song at the end?”

Larry didn’t reply. His plan failed and now he’d never have the guts to confess or Sal would hate him- 

“Larry?” Sal’s voice had a tinge of worry.

“You.. you didn’t understand?” Larry said, barely audible

“Understand? Wh- no I guess not? What do you mean?”

“It was supposed to be.. a.. a romantic confession.. since- since I couldn’t tell you myself. Just- just forget about it okay?” 

“Wait, confession? Larry do you-“

The brunet turned the volume off and threw the talkie onto his nightstand before falling into his bed and hiding under the covers. He cried fearing the worst. Sal hated him now and it would be too awkward for Larry to sit with his friends and Sal ever again so he’d lose all his friends and it was all his fault and he was so stupid- 

He heard the door to the apartment open and held his breath, the last thing his mom needed was to find her son curled up on his bed in a pathetic sobbing ball. Then he heard the door to his room.

“Larry.”

That was not his mother’s voice.

“Larry.”

It was closer now.

“Larry face.” 

That was said softly, right next to him. He felt the bed dip next to him and gentle hands on his shoulder and side. 

“Larry look at me, please.” 

Larry did not move. Instead he said “I’m sorry,” weakly.

“Sorry for what?”

“Falling in love with you and ruining everything and-“ 

He was cut off by being turned over, forcing him to look Sal in the eyes. 

“You didn’t ruin anything.”

“But-“

“Larry I like you too, a lot.” Sal’s hands made their way to the sides of Larry’s face, he brushed away a tear.

“You.. you do?” Larry asked, sitting up.

Sal exhaled out his nose in that almost laugh kind of way. “Yes, I do you big dork.”

Larry couldn’t think of anything to say, he just leaned in and kissed the mouth of Sal’s prosthetic. 

Sal actually laughed at that and reached behind his head to undo the clasps.

“You don’t have to-“

“I want to.”

And with that he took it off. Larry smiled and brushed a lock of blue hair behind Sal’s ear, earning a blush. He’d only seen Sal’s face once before, on accident when they were head banging so hard it flew off and hit him in the nose. He cupped Sal’s face gently. He didn’t care if he was ugly or pretty, he was Sal and that’s what mattered.

“I love you Sally face.” He said softly before leaning in.

Sal closed the space between them eagerly. They were unpracticed and messy, but then Larry tilted his head just right and everything was perfect. Larry’s lips were chapped and Sal’s were scarred, but it was perfect because it was them. They kissed for a while before Larry pulled away.

“Does this mean you’ll be my boyfriend?” He asked playing with the shorter boy’s hair.

Sal took Larry’s hand and laced their fingers together. “Of course I will. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Larry smiled and leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
